


Living not Surviving

by Giuly99jb



Series: Hayffie Summer Week [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Hayffie, Hayffie Summer Week, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mockingjay, Trust, dominant effie, sequel of Rudolph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: When he tried to remove her underwear, she stopped him and looked at him in the eyes with a smirk plastered on her mouth.“What?” He asked perplexed.“If I remember correctly, you have a reward to collect.” She said mischievously.-x-Day 3 of the Hayffie Summer Week: Summer Nights





	Living not Surviving

Haymitch had already washed his face four times now, but he could still some traces of Effie’s make up on his cheeks. He started huffing and puffing like he was about to blow his nut.

He still didn’t know why he had decided to be Rudolph and why or how he had agreed to ridicule himself in front of the whole district. But he knew why and how... Effie. Her persuasive power amazed him more and more. Somehow, she always managed to get what she wanted. And she succeeded in obtaining it even this time. But he also remembered the second reason why he did that. And that was because of Willow.

Even though he didn’t wear any costume but only make ups and horns – and then also a red nose that Effie hadn’t talked about – Willow didn’t recognize him. And when he had seen her face lighten up, he had known that he had made the right decision. His eyes had met Effie’s and the two of them had shared a knowning look, then Effie had winked at him.

Rolling his eyes, Haymitch had acted like he had been a real reindeer, and he had also discovered that Effie wasn’t joking when she had said that Greasy Sae would have been Santa. He had laughed so much at the sight of the old woman wearing beard and red robes that he had finished to cry, ignoring Effie’s flashing eyes on him (probably being worried about ruining the make up).

He was still trying to remove an orange eye-shadow, when he heard footsteps behind him followed by chuckles. Turning around he saw Effie leaning on the door-jamb with a smile on her face.

“You find this really funny, right?” Haymitch asked looking back at his reflex on the mirror in the bathroom, trying again to wash up that colored spot, but failing again.

“Leave it, I’ll do it”

Effie approached him and took from a colorful make up bag a bottle of water.

“And you want to wash _this_ only with some water? Sweetheart, I’m trying to do it for hours with also the soap and it’s still here”. Haymitch said pointing the remained spot on his cheek.

“This isn’t _only water,_ Haymitch”, Effie said while squirting some of the water cleansing on a cotton pad, “Now, close your eyes that I’ll wash also the eye-shadow. You didn’t washed it fully.” She finished sweeping the pat over his eyelids and then over his cheeks to remove the makeup.

After some minutes, she finally said that he could open his eyes.

He looked at the mirror and he saw that Effie had removed every color on his face. “Thank you, sweetheart. I should have used that thing immediately”. Haymitch chuckled.

“Honestly Haymitch, it’s a water cleansing. It’s what women use to remove make up.” Effie explained while putting back everything in its place.

Before, Haymitch could answer she continued. “So, did you like being Rudolph for one evening?”

He glared at her and she laughed. “C’mon, you looked cute and you made Willow really happy. Did you notice her face? She had a big smile on her face.” She finished the sentence looking at him with a spark in her eyes.

“Yes, I saw it. I’ve never seen her smiling like that because of me.” He chuckled.

“Did it make you proud?”

“Well, are we or not her adoptive granddaddy and grandma?” He asked joking.

“I think I’m still young to be a grandmother, but yes. It’s like she is mine…” She let the sentence travelling out.

Haymitch felt like a punch in his stomach, realizing the meaning behind Effie’s words. Sometimes, he really thought about how selfish he was. She was you her than him, she loved babies, she had always loved having one. Once, they had a conversation about adopting one, but they have never finished the discourse.  
“Effie-“ he started, “I’m sorry, I-“

“Don’t be, you know that it’s not your fault. It’s better this way. We had had difficult times, we still have some nights fulfilled of nightmares, but before it had been way worse. I’m happy. I have you, the children, Willow, peace. Sometimes, I can’t believe that we stopped surviving and we had started living.” She whispered.

It was the truth. They had stopped only surving when Katniss was pregnant. That had been the button that had changed everything. The four of them had found something to believe in, an innocent baby. At first it had been difficult, Katniss’ nightmares was more vivid than the last years, even though the war had happened ten years before. Then, when Willow Prim Mellark came to life the realization that she would have lived in a world without games and free to be whatever she wants, made them decided to put a wall between this new reality and the past (without forgetting it).

Wanting to put the smile back on her face, Haymitch circled her waist with his right hand while the other went to her inner thigh and he tickled it, making her giggled.

“Stop it, Haymitch” she succeeded to say between two giggles.

She tried to escape from his hug, but he was stronger than her and the two collapsed on the floor.

When they stopped laughing, Effie kissed him softly on his mouth, whispering a “thank you” before pecking his lips again.

Thye kissed each other for some times, before the kissed became hungrier. And then his hands were touching her butt and hers were on his cock, covered by his pants. He was still amazed by how fast they were able to transform a moment of cuteness into a flirting or sexual one.

When he tried to remove her underwear, she stopped him and looked at him in the eyes with a smirk plastered on her mouth.

“What?” He asked perplexed.

“If I remember correctly, you have a reward to collect.” She said mischievously.

An epiphany hit him and remembering exactly that the main reason why he had accepted to be Rodolphus was because of her proposition, he grinned.

“Okay, sweetheart, I thought you wanted to wait ‘till Christmas but it seems you are _hungry_..” He tried to kiss her again while unfastining his belt but she put her finger on his mouth while the other hand stopped his movements.

“Ah, ah, wait. You seem to forgot about something, just a little small detail.” She whispered seductively. Then, without waiting for him, she purred in his ear, “We have to do it by my rules, remember?”

She flashed a smile and got up. He was still on the floor when she came back with a key in one hand and in the other a pair of-  
“Hancuffs?” He asked in disbielief, fear but also a little astonished.

“Yeah, I was thinking maybe we can try new things,” she started saying but when she saw his worried look she added quickly, “I’m not forcing you, Haymitch. I won’t hurt you, I’m _not those _women.”

Both of them knew about whom she was referring and Haymitch knew that she was right, but that didn’t make the whole thing easier.

“I thought that these handcuffs could be a sort of metaphor, you know? You don’t have to be scared of them, _he_’s dead, he won’t hurt you anymore. There won’t be anymore dead children. You don’t live in a prison anymore, right?”

Haymitch nodded but he still wasn’t sure. The thought of Effie dominating him or having a sort of power on him was both arousing and new and he knew that she would not hurt him and that he could trust her. But the problem was that he didn’t know if he could trust himself. His worse memories could made him panicked and ruin everything.

He looked at her, he _really_ looked at her. Her blue eyes, blue like the ocean, her full lips, her blonde hair. It was all familiar. She was his Effie.

“Do you trust me, Haymitch?” She asked after some minutes. “Because I trust you, it’s only me and you in this house. You won’t hurt me, I know.”

“ I trust you, Effie. You know I do.” Yes, he thought he could do this. Snow had died more than thirteen years ago, Katniss and Peeta had a baby. Now, it was their time to win against their own demons. This was nothing compared to all what they had been through and survived. _Plus_, he thought, _he loved seeing Effie in charge_.

“Living, not surving, remember?” Effie reminded him.

Yeah, she was right. _Fuck Snow lives_. “What are you waiting sweetheart? I’m all yours”. He finally said smirking at her.

Effie flashed him a smile that could have blind even the sun. She twirled the handcuffs in her hands and then she turned her back at him heading for the bedroom, not before having winked at him.

So, he followed her.

X-x-X

  
The cool metal sent shivers through his body. Her fingertips brushed lightly up his arm, from his wrist to his shoulder. Down his bare chest, stopping just above of his boxers. His storm eyes found her ocean’s ones.

"Don't move," Effie whispered, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting off of the bed. He watched her ass as she left, quickly noticing that she was swaying her hips more than normal. He smirked, knowing she was messing with him. She could torture him all she wanted, in a few minutes, it would _all_ be worth it.

Haymitch’s wrists were cuffed above his head, the handcuff chain going behind one of his bed's metal bars that completed the headboard. He noticed she hadn't closed the cuff as tight as she should have. He tried to pull his wrist out, but his attempt at freedom was cut short by a cough.

"I told you to stay put," she said seductively.

"You were taking too long," He replied, his voice more husky than normal.

Effie smirked. "Perfection takes time."

He noticed then that she had changed out of her simple outfit and was now wearing a small, red, lacy gown. The effects she was having on him were more lusted since he was used to see her in her regular clothes, pencil and a blouse, and that this gown was an intimacy than her former clothes. She sauntered over to the bed, taking her time, letting his eyes watch her body, letting his mind do things.

Finally, after what seemed longer than life, she reached the bed and crawled up. Placing a hand on either side of his body. She kissed his lips, the left corner of his mouth, the right corner of his mouth. She kissed his chin and down his neck. Biting here and there, hard enough to sting, but soft enough so no mark would be left. Her lips were then on his chest, her body now practically on top of his. She could feel something poking at her stomach and she smirked.

"Getting a little excited, are we Abernathy?"

He groaned low in his throat as she scraped down his stomach. Haymitch knew there'd be scratch marks there in the morning, but at the moment, he could care less. She dragged her tongue back up over the red lines that already forming, and felt his stomach muscles tighten under his skin.

“Effs," He whispered, his eyes half closed. She smirked and sat up.

"Patience is something you obviously didn't inherit."

Before he could retort, her fingers were under the elastic of his boxers. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out, but couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

She slowly pulled down the thin fabric down past his dick, past his knees, pushing it down to a stop around his ankles. She would have tossed it to the floor, but since his legs were tied to the bottom of his bed, she let them lay. Haymitch gasped as she softly grabbed him and stroked at his favorite asset. She felt his body shiver under her, and she bit her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“Fuck..." He whispered, suddenly realizing her intentions and remembering what she had said before.

She smiled, flashing her white teeth at him through the dark room. Slowly, she lowered her head down and took his tip into her mouth. He groaned loudly, her warm mouth on his throbbing cock completely overriding any control he had left of his body. She slowly pulled him out, but quickly filled her mouth again. She pulled him out again, letting her teeth drag up his the sides of his dick.

"Effs," Haymitch’s eyes were squeezed shut, beads of sweat were beginning to roll down his face. White hot heat was filling his body, and she knew that it wouldn't be much longer. Effie let her tongue dance along the tip and after a few more quick movements, cum spurted out into her mouth.

He fell back against the cool metal bed, sweaty and panting, trying to recover quickly from pure ecstasy. Haymitch felt her crawl up his body, and cracked an eye open.

"You are amazing!”

“I know," Effie shrugged with a smirk, pressing a long kiss to his lips. He kissed back with an equal amount of passion, not caring that he could taste himself on her tongue. After a minute she pulled away and her fingers disappeared inside her bra. A silver key glinted in the moonlight, and she lent over him, unlocking the handcuffs and freeing his hands from their prison.

"What now?" He asked, rubbing one of his wrist.

Effie pursed her lips and eyed him seductively, the handcuffs dangling from her finger, "Now, it's _your_ turn."

Haymitch looked at her hesitantly. Understanding what he was thinking she preceded him, “I trust you with all my heart, soul and body”.

That was all Haymitch needed to build up the courage and inverting their positions, the sound of Effie’s chuckles ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? This is my first Hayffie smut so I hope I did it right. Also, I know that Haymitch don’t like to be controlled, but this fic happens 14 years after the war, since Willow is 3/4 and Haymitch trusts Effie, and knowing that she trusts him too makes Haymitch more in ease. 
> 
> So, did you like it? Hate it? 
> 
> P.s this is a sequel or my fic “Rudolph”


End file.
